No Correspondido
by C.Cerise
Summary: Uraraka tiene sentimientos por Deku y está dispuesta a demostrarselos pero alguien más está mirándolo todo dekuraka/kacchako


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Era increíble.

Jodidamente increíble.

Durante las últimas semanas la clase 1-A había estado preocupada de la tensa relación que había surgido repentinamente entre Uraraka y Midoriya, una relación que había parecido imposible de romper ahora parecía imposible de mantenerse y nadie entendía la razón por la cual Uraraka permanecía alejada de Midoriya, nadie lo sabía a excepción de una sola persona.

.

(…)

.

Uraraka estaba sentada en el banquillo sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña caja, sus mejillas rojizas y sus dedos nerviosos golpeteaban la caja mientras hablaba entre tartamudeo. A su lado Midoriya la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, riendo poco al no entender por qué su amiga estaba tan nerviosa.

— ¿Son pastelillos? —Pregunto al final Deku apuntando la caja en las manos de la chica.

— ¡¿Eh?! Ah, sí, son pastelillos ¿Quieres uno, Deku-kun? —Pregunto al final abriendo la pequeña caja.

Ni siquiera había esperado la respuesta del chico cuando sacó un pastel adornado con crema pastelera verde y un decorativo de galleta molida.

— Gracias Uraraka-san —Deku tomo el pastelillo obsequiándole una sonrisa a la muchacha.

Uraraka trago seco.

Deku comió el primer bocado.

Y ella se quedó ahí esperando un comentario.

— ¡Delicioso! ¿Los has comprado en alguna pastelería? —Pregunto animado como tan solo el de cabellos verde podía ser.

— De echo…

— ¡All Might! —Deku interrumpió la voz de Uraraka cuando su ojo divisó al más grande héroe de todos, y también su profesor y mentor.

Se colocó de pie pidiendo disculpas a Uraraka y fue hacia el encuentro con el héroe para hacerle las consultas que en su mente estaban desde hace un rato. La chica de cabello chocolate se quedó mirando primero a la caja que cerró y luego hacia donde su amigo estaba con All Might caminando y hablando.

— Los hice yo... —Dijo a la nada con un suspiro.

Frente a ella y casi de forma imperceptible él estaba ahí mirando con los ojos entre abierto las manos de la chica, viendo que alguno que otro dedo había sido vendado.

Tan solo cerró los ojos y siguió en lo suyo; dormir.

.

(…)

.

A los pocos días después Deku y Uraraka estaban teniendo otro interesante momento que compartir.

En la salida de los baños Uraraka sostenía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo mientras que Deku estaba frente a ella con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Un grito por parte de ella.

Ojos cerrados por parte de él.

— Yo… yo, l-lo siento Uraraka-san —Partió diciendo con pena en su voz, su mano izquierda estaba en la toalla amarrada de su cintura para abajo y la derecha cubriendo sus ojos— ¡Pero prometo que no he visto nada!

Agregó para tranquilizarla.

— Es-esto… iré a mi habitación —Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a ella.

Deku entro de inmediato a la zona de baños sin mirarla nuevamente, Uraraka giró su rostro para encontrarse el sitio vacío, una vez más se le escucho suspirar sosteniendo el puño en su pecho con fuerza y las mejillas aún sonrojadas.

Sin embargo, Deku parecía no haberle tomado más peso a la situación y olvidarla rápidamente, él por su parte bajo su mirada hacia su pecho y toco la zona sin entender por qué el corazón le había latido al verla.

.

(…)

.

— ¡Deku-kun! —Uraraka agitada se había detenido detrás de Deku, respirando rápido por haberlo seguido.

El muchacho se giró y la miró.

— ¿Uraraka-san? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto mirando preocupado a su amiga.

— ¿Sa-salgamos hoy a comer? —Estaba con las mejillas coloradas y la voz le fallaba, pero logró decirlo.

— Si —Fue lo que dijo Deku, los ojos de Uraraka subieron brillando, Deku le sonrió— Salgamos a comer, yo le aviso a Iida.

Y el brillo en los ojos de Uraraka desapareció.

— Sí, claro, tu avísale a Iida-kun, yo le diré a los demás —Rio nerviosa y nuevamente se quedó viendo como Deku se marchaba.

Pero esta vez no suspiro, tan solo cerró los ojos y se fue.

Esta vez fue él quien se quedó mirándola irse y suspirando.

.

(…)

.

Las situaciones continuaron siendo desastrosas una tras otra y en su mayoría terminaba por estar cerca él. No era algo que había planeado. Joder claro que no era intencional estar siempre merodeando donde ellos comenzaban a tensar su relación, tan solo era una mala coincidencia.

Pero ninguna situación había sido tan tensa como aquella que rompió del todo la situación y los terminó por separar.

.

(…)

.

Ahí estaba de nuevo él, como la primera vez tomando una siesta luego de un largo entrenamiento, tratando de recuperar su respiración normal cuando escucho su voz, esa ya tan reconocible voz dulce.

— ¿Deku-kun? —Lo llamo dudosa, incluso podía notar que estaba nerviosa.

Abrió los ojos para ver, sin ser visto por ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede Uraraka-san? —Le preguntó él girando el rostro para mirarla.

— Yo… bueno, yo… —Cada vez se ponía más roja, más nerviosa— ¡Deku-kun tu me gustas!

Lo grito con los ojos cerrados.

Deku la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

Pasaron los segundos con los cuales para todos parecían minutos, Deku estaba nervioso, Uraraka también.

— Uraraka-san —Comenzó con una voz suave, él supo de inmediato que no le iba a corresponder— Yo te admiro mucho Uraraka-san, también puedo decir que te quiero pero tan solo como una amiga… lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos ahora mismo.

Fue como si el clima se nublada por ella.

Las nubes taparon el sol, el aire soplo más fuerte y el ambiente comenzó a cambiar.

— N-no… no tienes porqué preocuparte Deku-kun, lo entiendo —Respondió ella sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados y moviendo sus manos como negación— Lamento haberlo dicho tan de repente, ahora ve, tienes que entrenar.

Lo toco desde los hombros y lo hizo avanzar, empujándolo con su cuerpo sin permitirle que gira el rostro y la mirará hasta que siguió avanzando y se fue.

Ella se quedó ahí, con unas lágrimas resbalándole desde los ojos, y él se quedó ahí, observando lo triste que ella se veía.

.

(…)

.

Y ahora ahí estaba ella, mirando como Deku entrenaba junto a Iida mientras su pareja tomaba un descanso de la clase, Kirishima lo miro cuando chasqueo la lengua y fruncía el entrecejo, no entendía que pasaba y si eran honestos él tampoco tenía idea de lo que le pasaba.

Pero el problema era ella.

Sí, el problema era Uraraka Ochako.

Porque nada de eso hubiera pasado si ella no se esforzaba en algo inútil, ahora ella no estaría con su rostro reflejando tristeza mientras lo mira a lo lejos, ni él estaría mirándola porque lleva haciéndolo semanas, y no es que quiera, es que todo a sido una jodida coincidencia una tras otra.

 _Bakugou iba caminando a la cocina, estaba cansado de todo el entrenamiento pero también tenía sed y no podía dormirse deshidratado, por lo cual con toda la mala gana había tenido que caminar hacia la cocina._

 _Pero ni siquiera alcanzo a abrir la puerta de la cocina cuando escucho los ruidos, se asomó para mirar qué sucedía y ahí la vio._

 _La cara redonda amiga del nerd de Deku estaba en la cocina, anteriormente había visto que ella no era buena cocinera y una vez más lo podía comprobar al ver todos los intentos fallidos a un lado, masas quemadas, masas no cocinadas, masas a medio partir, demasiado pequeñas y más._

 _Pero no se detenía, con una sonrisa seguía intentando hacer los pastelillos y Bakugou solo se quedó (ad)mirando a la chica._

Le había parecido ridículo como se había esforzado durante toda la noche para hacer unos pastelillos, no eran la gran cosa pero cuando lo había logrado había sonreído de una forma que nunca había visto y es que también Bakugou jamás había tomado tantas molestias como para mirarla bien.

Pero al final de nada había servido.

 _Había mirado durante toda la mañana los comportamientos de Uraraka, sentía una extraña curiosidad, había estado en el momento que sus blancos y desnudos hombros habían quedado a la vista de Deku (y la de él), pero esa mañana en el desayuno Deku se miraba normal, como si nada había pasado._

 _En cambio ella no, Uraraka estaba nerviosa, se sonrojaba sola y las manos le temblaban al igual que su voz al hablar, de reojo miraba a Midoriya pero este no parecía percibir el por qué del comportamiento tan nervioso de Uraraka._

Bakugou en ese momento pensó que Deku era más idiota de lo que él pensaba, los sentimientos de Uraraka eran demasiado notorios incluso para él, pero Deku parecía en otro mundo demasiado lejano a ella.

Y ella de a poco lo notaba.

Todo había cambiado luego de la confesión, Uraraka se notaba demasiado callada y a su vez no tan cercana a Deku como era costumbre, Bakugou lo había notado, el como en los ojos de Uraraka ese brillo de la primera noche que la vio ya no estaba.

Deku a veces la miraba de reojo, intentaba acercarse pero se frenaba inseguro de no saber exactamente qué decir ante la situación, no quería arruinar todo más de lo que ya estaba y al final todo quedaba en nada.

Bakugou se había acostumbrado a mirar a Uraraka, conociendo cada pequeño detalle como el que se quedaba todas las noches unos minutos más para tomarse un té, que cuando terminaban los entrenamientos volvía a los minutos para seguir entrenando. Notaba cada pequeño detalle de la cara redonda aún cuando no quería hacerlo, pero lo hacía igual.

Era como si siempre ella estuviera ahí donde él estaba.

— ¿Pasa algo Blasty? —Pregunto Kirishima al no entender lo que sucedía.

Bakugou no contesto.

Tan solo camino hacia la mujer que seguía observando a Deku con cara de tristeza, sabía que la chica ahora era buena en artes marciales, todos lo sabían, pero eso no lo freno y mucho menos lo aterrorizó al momento de tomarla por el brazo y hacerla aterrizar en las colchonetas del entrenamiento.

El rostro se Uraraka mostró sorpresa cuando lo miro.

— ¿Bakugou-kun? —Pregunto mirándolo desde el suelo, sobándose el trasero.

— Comienza a pensar en lo que _**tú**_ harás cara redonda —Lo dijo con su típica voz malhumorado, pero no gritando y con una mano en el bolsillo y el rostro girado— _**Te ayudaré.**_

Bakugou le ofreció su mano y Uraraka la tomó.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, es algo diferente a lo normal que escribo pero estos días he estado ocupada con mis estudios y esta pequeña idea me surgió mientras pensaba sobre el dekuraka y el kacchako.

Una cosa importante a tomar en cuenta es que Deku no es alguien malo dentro del fic, tan solo es alguien que está centrado en ser un Héroe a más de lo que es el amor ¿Ok? Ok, y bueno Bakugou se convirtió en un stalker

¿Qué les a parecido? ¿Me mataran por esta idea? Espero que no honestamente porque me gusta vivir ¿? Cuéntenme qué les pareció.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
